Never Be Alone
by Moment For Life
Summary: Rose head back with her mother after the sinking of the Titanic but finds it difficult to deal with the birth of her daughter.


Tick tock, tick tock...

It never seemed to quieten even though it was deadly silent. The only sound was my heart pounding quickly, the blood pumping through my veins and throbbing the pulse into my ears. My mouth was dry, my lips chapped. My hands shook and nothing I did could control them.

I reached for something. Anything.

I saw a red flash. My hand reached towards it and then...nothing...

A light came to me, so brightly so much that I could barely see but it wasn't so powerful that I squinted. A figure was stood before me. A man. He was tall, lithe and...He came towards me.

I struggled to see him at first. He seemed to be an angel, surrounded by a pure and brilliant bright light. I became aware of myself, I wore a white dress, lace covered with no blood in sight.

I turned my attention back to the figure. He was growing more and clearer. I couldn't move from my spot but he came to me. I felt no fear. I felt overwhelmed. His hand reached out to me before I could see his face and I remembered the familiar touch. I had relished it all over my skin and he touched my hand. His hands were toughened by his work, so beautifully artistic. Then I saw his face.

''Jack.''

He said nothing as he touched my face. I could feel it so clearly.

''Where am I?''

''You are somewhere that you're not ready to be yet.''

I searched his face for more information but he said very little. I was content to touch him and feel his skin against mine for the first time in so long. His face was clear but yet hazy. I couldn't feel anything except for his hands on mine. It felt as though his single touch tingled every nerve in my body from head to toe. All the pain which I had felt wasn't there anymore.

I glanced down to show him my swollen stomach. It had gone.

''She's here.'' He whispered to me. ''She is born.''

His eyes sparkled with tears.

''We have a girl?''

''Yes.''

I felt the overwhelming sense once more. ''Can we see her?''

''I already have. I can see her right now.'' He searched my face. ''She needs her mother.''

''Will you come too, Jack?''

He shook his head. ''No, Rose. I have to stay here.'' He came closer to me; my body was filled with warmth. The unbearable pain which had been there before seemed to have healed.

I wanted to follow him to wherever he had to go but I couldn't. It wouldn't allow me to.

''Our daughter needs you, Rose. You remember our promise, don't you?''

I remembered the promise. I had never broken a word. I gripped his hand tightly. I didn't wish for him to leave me again but I couldn't panic and nor could I cry.

''I promise that I won't let go.''

''I love you, remember that too. I love you and our daughter so much.'' He leant forward and kissed my head so tenderly that I could barely feel it but I knew he was there.

Then I opened my eyes.

The light wasn't there anymore and nor was my Jack.

''Rose! Oh thank God, Rose!'' My eyesight cleared to find my mother standing before me. Her eyes reddened and bleary, she touched my hand and this time it felt real.

''Mother? What happened...I...''

I tried to sit up but I was soothed back down. ''Darling, you died right here. They brought you back.'' She kissed my hand again and I felt the confusion set in.

''But I saw Jack...I know so...''

Before I knew it a nurse stepped into the private suite. A little bundle in her arms.

''You have a girl.''

In that moment everything made sense. I had passed out at home when my mother had found me. I had died giving birth to my daughter. I had gone to heaven.

''Oh my!''

She was gently placed into my arms. So tiny. I resisted the urge to squeeze her so tightly. I gasped, she was mine. My daughter. All the love I had ever found had now hit me all at once and my motherly instincts had taken over. ''Is she all right?''

''Perfect.'' My mother touched her tiny fingers as she waved a fist in the air. ''Ten fingers, ten toes, red chubby cheeks and a mop of beautiful girls.''

At that moment a shrill cry filled the air. She was certainly vocal. I felt the tiny body within the blanket begin to stir and she whimpered a little before opening her eyes. Her beautiful sea blue eyes.

My mother sobbed tears of joy. But I couldn't seem to.

I gasped just once as I caught sight of Jack stood beside my bed. He was smiling, his warmth filling the room and in that moment I realised that I would never be alone. I had repaired the relationship with my mother as soon as I had learned of my pregnancy. We only had each other left. And now there was another girl to make the same mistakes as we did.

I glanced down to see her father's features so beautifully on my daughters own face and then I heard a whisper and he had gone.

''Josephine.'' I whispered to her as I kissed her warm forehead. ''My little Josephine Dawson.''


End file.
